SP Birthday Story: Valentine's Day Party!
by platypusgirl27
Summary: This is a story for my bestest friend Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper! It was her birthday. And this is my gift to her. Happy Birthday SP!


Sweet Pripper grabbed her laptop and opened it. She quickly logged into the 'Chat' hoping her best friend Luvinia was on. Nope. She hasn't been on for three whole days. She needed to talk to her, for today was Valentine's day and she needed addvice.

She has a crush on a smart penguin with the name of Kowalski. She just wanted to tell him her feelings. SP stood got off her bed and went over to her full-body mirror, and looked at herself. She was tall. She had grey feathers and a black beak. Her webbed feet were black too. Her blue eyes were hypnotizing. She had a black cape that she tied around her neck. It flowed down like smoke.

SP looked like the Mage she was.

The door openned suddenly causing her to jump and turn herself into a Husky, with big black leatherly wings folded at her side.

She turned to see Skipper, the leader of a group of penguins that she helps, standing in the doorway.

"Do you ever knock?!" She growled.

"Sorry!" Skipper yelled putting his flippers up. He, clearly, was scared by her Husky form. Huskies are known for their sharp teeth that could cut through flesh.

SP sighed and turned back to her penguin form. "Okay, what is it?"

Skipper put his flippers down. "Kowalski wants to see you."

SP beamed. Kowalski wants to see her?! It seems like a dream come true! "Okay, where is he?"

"He's in his lab."

SP walked past Skipper. She paused halfway down the hall. She turned to him and waved. "Bye, bossey!" She started back down the hallway.

Skipper watched her, until she was out of sight. "I don't know what he sees in her." He shook his head.

* * *

Kowalski paced his lab nervously. How can he tell her? She is so beautiful and sweet. How can she like him? From past experiences, he knew girls don't like brainiacs. They like cool guys, like Skipper. Even Private fell for him!

"Uh.. smarty? Are you ok?"

He looked to where the voice came from. His heart stopped. It was SP. "I-I-I.." he took a deep breath, before finaly saying, "I'm fine. How are you? You look good. Have you done something with your feathers?"

SP laughed, she was used to him speaking like this. "I'm great. Yes, I combed my feathers this morning."

Kowalski smiled. "Well, you did a great job because you look.. beautiful.."

SP blushed. "Thanks.." she whispered.

"Yea.." Kowalski whispered, before remembering why he wanted her here. "Oh! I had a problem openning this," he picked up a jar of jam and held it out to her. "It's for my experiment." he explained.

SP nodded, before concentraiting on openning the jar. With a twist it was open.

Kowalski smiled. "Thanks. Uh.. that was all.."

SP nodded, and left the lab. She sighed. He called her over just to open a jar. A jar! It's like they don't care about her at all! She went back to her room, her eyes widened when she saw her friend Luvinia sitting on her bed, playing on her laptop.

Luvinia was a light blue penguin with long hot pink hair. She had bangs pushed to the left. She had dark purple eyes. She had on a pair of light pink glasses. She wore a black spike choker. She had on a pink shirt with a green skull on it, a purple jacket, with the colar up, was over it. A purple skirt with a belt made of metal hoops, acompied by grey driving gloves and cute purple shoes.

Luvinia looked up at SP and smiled. "Hey! You're just the penguin I'm looking for! Do you know what goes on a black eight?"

SP ran over to her friend and hugged her. "Luvinia! It's so great to see you! Where have you been?"

"I've been fighting evil. It's hard work."

SP tilted her head in confusion. "You fight evil?"

"Yea," Luvinia said rolling her eyes, "Haven't you heard on the news? Death Viper?"

SP gasped. "You're Death Viper?! She is like my idol!"

"Good for you.. hey have you told him yet?"

SP's heart sank. She hoped she wasn't going to ask that. "No.." she muttered

"It's Valentine's day. You have to tell him. Maybe you can go with him to the party Julien's gonna have.."

"What party?"

"Kowalski's gonna ask you in five.. four.. three.. two.. one.." she pointed her flipper at the door as it burst open.

SP changed into her Husky form suddenly. She sighed. She turned toward the doorway and her heart stopped.

"Uh.. hey," Kowalski said nervously. "I heard Julien is having a Valentine's party tonight, and I was wondering.. if you wanna go with me?"

SP quickly turned back into penguin form. "Yes, I would like to go with you.." she said smiling.

"Good.. good to know.." Kowalski backed out of the room and closed the door. He walked down the halway with swag.

"How did you..?" SP asked turning back to Luvinia, who was back to playing solitaire.

"Huh? Oh, I can tell the future.. The party starts in an hour.. Let's get you ready.."

"Ready? What do you mean ready?"

"Well you're not going in that." Luvinia nodded toward the cape. "I'm for certain.. Oh and I already pulled out the dress you gonna where." she pointed to a dress hanging on her closet door. It was black and it had rhinestones on it. It had a longer trail in the back. A pair of black flats sat under it.

"I-I.."

"Oh and your feathers need glitter.."

"Oh no.." SP muttered as her friend dragged her over to her rolling chair.

* * *

After a lot of changing and glittering. Luvinia lead SP over to the mirror. She slowly removed he flippers from over SP's eyes.

SP gasped. She looked beautiful! The dress fit her well. And the blue eye shadow really brought out her eyes. Her feathers glittered everytime she moved.

"He is waiting right now.. wanna teleport?"

SP looked at her and grinned. "Oh yea."

* * *

Kowalski stood nervously in front of the lemur habitat waiting for SP. He fixed his bowtie twenty times before he began to panic. What if she stood him up? What if she didn't like him?

He turned toward their habitat and his heart stopped. She was beautiful. She seemed to sparkle as she walked to him. She can't be his date, she is to beautiful. He never gets to date women like her.. Is this a dream?

"Hi.." she said nervously.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out. He blushed. "I-I mean let's go in.."

SP chuckled, "let's.."

They walked in holding flippers.

Luvinia stood alone sadly. She felt someone take her flipper. She turned to see it was Rico, the crazy weapons expert. "Hi, date.."

"Ghhhrr.." Rico replied. He never really liked mushey stuff, but hey he could give it a chance.

* * *

The party was great. Everyone was dancing. "Here is a nice slow song, for all you couples out there!" D.J Maurice said into the mike, before playing it.

Kowalski blushed. This is his chance, he just has to ask her.

Skipper shoved Kowalski hard in the back. "Ask her!" he hissed. He looked over at Private who was dancing alone. He looked so sad. He walked over to him, and held out his flipper.

Private looked at him in confusion. What did he want? He didn't have any money on him.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "May I have this dance?"

Private blushed. "I-I don't know Skippah.. a slow dance is for couples and we're not even.. not like you wanted me to... okay.." He took Skipper's flipper.

Skipper pulled him close. "Who said I didn't want this.. in fact.. I love you.."

Private gasped. He stared at Skipper in shock. "Are you.. ha ha.. I love you too.."

* * *

SP looked at Luvinia, who was dancing with Rico, sadly. Why can't that be her and Kowalski?

"SP," Kowalski said nervously, "May I say something..?"

"Spill.."

"For a long time, I sorta had a crush on you.. and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" SP wrapped her flippers around his neck.

Kowalski wrapped his flippers around her waist. They slow danced the rest of the night, because that day SP got the best gift she could ever ask for.

* * *

"And that is how Platypusgirl27 wrote a story for her best friend." Luvinia closed her laptop and winked at the reader. "Happy Birthday SP!"


End file.
